powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Nbajammer/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Power Rangers Universe! Thanks for your edit to the Engine Carrigator page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Evil Shadow why did you remove dalia from power rangers samurai allias page? Evil Shadow Nighlok king must not be removed from power rangers samurai villains page? Blake bradley 16:06, October 11, 2011 (UTC) :Dalia is not an ally of the Samurai rangers. Her actual identity is that of Dayu. Dalia was her name before she was turned into a Nighlok. Because they are the same person, a seperate page is not necessary. Since Dayu is a Nighlok, she cannot be an ally of the Samurai rangers. As for "Evil Shadow", Evil Shadow is not his name. The fact that he is referred to as a Nighlok king does not necessarily make him more powerful than Xandred, and his Shinkenger equivalent was a general, not his boss. When we know his real name and the exact role he plays, that information will be added. Nbajammer 16:16, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Clash of the Red Rangers Will COtRR be a made for TV movie? And wouldn't that fact make it the first made for TV movie in the franchise since the Turbo movie and the MMPR movies were released in theaters?Gaeaman 788 is an able administrator 14:12, November 16, 2011 (UTC) :I was of the impression that it was a special. Perhaps even shown as 2 1/2-hour episodes. If a movie at all, it would be made-for-TV, yes. I think there's some general confusion as to just what it is called. You could even go so far as to suggest it's a teamup. Nbajammer 16:42, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Legends Can please I at least keep the one for Takeru? Besides, Geki and Burai got to have thier Legend War photos which I didn't add at all, why not Takeru?Suzaku Kururugi122897 08:43, November 26, 2011 (UTC) :Geki's image is redundant for the same reasons, so I removed it. Burai's is there for trivia purposes however - because he died during Zyuranger. So in theory he should not be there for the war. However, he clearly WAS there - which differentiates him from the other participants. Takeru's article already has plenty of images on it, and one of him fighting Gormin doesn't add anything to the article because every participant did that. Nbajammer 08:46, November 26, 2011 (UTC) : Ryouma's didn't need it either. I suddenly see why now.. Suzaku Kururugi122897 08:48, November 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes, I would say Ryouma's also wasn't necessary - but Burai's does need to be there, so I restored it. Nbajammer 08:51, November 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, sorry about that.. I thought it wasn't needed..ah well... It was kinda a shame not to see a shot of TimeFire using his DV Defender against a Zgormin.... that woulda been cool.Suzaku Kururugi122897 08:55, November 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Wait, is AkaRanger's shot of him using his Power to wipe of the Zangyack fleet unecessary as well? :::I'd leave that one. That's a significant event. Nbajammer 21:10, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Re: Legends Please only use short summaries for each legend and avoid straightup episode synopses (those will be in the episode pages themselves). Please also use storylink function. Follow earlier legend posts. Just so pages don't overlap too much or get overly hefty. Thanks man.Dchallofjustice 18:32, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Article Templates Just an update/reminder, guys, since you're our more current editors. We now have a complete set of article templates for all the sentai series and pr series. You just have to indicate what the pages are referring to (i.e. ranger, villain, grunt army, actor, zord etc etc). Templates are listed as ArticleTitle. The sentai ones usually have their usual short names on like , while the PR ones use their abbreviations such as or . If you lose any templates, I've already done all the red ranger pages sentai or pr, so you can just grab 'em from there. The goal is to have this tag on every page for easier identification, so please include them. Thanks! DcHallofJustice, admin, The Morphin Grid 08:13, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Power Up Redirection Why did you put the deletion on those two redirections for the SWAT modes Squidville1 01:47, December 27, 2011 (UTC) :Because 1) We already have individual pages for the DekaRangers and for SWAT mode, 2) Because SWAT mode is part of the arsenal not the ranger itself, 3) Because they are unnecessary redirects, and 4) No one will search for the ranger using SWAT mode, they will search for the ranger themselves. They aren't needed and that is why they are marked for deletion. Nbajammer 01:57, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Ernie Thanks for the save. I forgot to alter the description on the template after I lifted it off Jason's page. Brainslip. Haha :)DcHallofJustice, admin, The Morphin Grid 02:48, December 28, 2011 (UTC) :Not a problem. I'm here to help out, after all. Nbajammer 04:07, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Saved me again! Dunno what's up with wikia. The only thing I touch is the top portion but the bottom parts get torn away. Thanks for the save.DcHallofJustice, admin, The Morphin Grid 03:47, December 29, 2011 (UTC) :Not a problem, pretty easy to see from the other edits what you were trying to do. Not sure why it's doing that either, from what it appears you did. Nbajammer 03:52, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Gokai Changes For our active contributors for Gokai Changes, if you can find the time, please include storylinks in the Team Changes, in proper order- similar to the Changes by Set. Many thanks guys. - DcHallofJustice, admin, The Morphin Grid 05:59, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about that. Sorry about any trouble I may have caused. I wasn't exactly notified and told that this wiki was revamped (not that I absolutely have to be; I just like to know what things are going on and when they're going on). So, in the future, I'll try to be a little more observant and not just jump into things like I did. Again, sorry. Your friend, Jay Hawk. :There are lots of changes being made around here to streamline the wiki. The pages you were reverting were ones changed to reflect this. The zord pages, the morpher (and related) pages, the ranger pages - all of it is being streamlined. Even the main page was streamlined. The idea for instance is that you type in morpher, get sent to the category page where it describes it, then down below are links to all the individual morphers. Nbajammer 00:12, January 11, 2012 (UTC) ::No worries man. - DcHallofJustice, admin, The Morphin Grid 10:09, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Akibaranger rumour The Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger is a rumour Squidville1 01:03, January 12, 2012 (UTC) :Nope. Nbajammer 01:05, January 12, 2012 (UTC) TOEI discard new sentai I wish Toei would discard this Sentai Squidville1 01:12, January 12, 2012 (UTC) :It's an unofficial Sentai. The official one for this year is Go-Busters. Nbajammer 01:13, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Offical Sentai and favourite food Would Go-Busters will be the Offical Sentai Go-Busters? So Is this means the unofficial sentai would be the 36th anniversary of Super Sentai along with Go-Busters? P.S. What is your favourite food? Squidville1 01:18, January 12, 2012 (UTC) :Go-Busters the only official 36th Sentai and the one that would count towards the 40th anniversary. Akibaranger is just a side thing Toei is doing, from what we know. I'm not sure what my favorite food is, it changes from time to time. Nbajammer 01:31, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Unoffcial Kamen Rider series If they make Akibaranger, would Toei make an unoffcial Kamen Rider series Squidville1 12:06, January 12, 2012 (UTC) :Don't know. Didn't know they were making Akibaranger until a few days ago. Nbajammer 19:11, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Sentai Outfits Thank you for your help. Regemet 07:03, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Not Meant to Remove Right. thanks. The target edit was the conjecture regarding continuity. Appreciated.- DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid 03:23, February 1, 2012 (UTC) :Was going to say I provided a source for that piece of info, so it shouldn't have been removed. Nbajammer 03:41, February 1, 2012 (UTC) ::The ranger legend? Yeah you're right about that. Thanks for restoring that bit. Must've been a fluke. I was editing the edit before yours with the line "Set in the Vs. Movie universe where every Super Sentai exist together on one planet, ".- DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid 03:46, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Your ranking You can see the scores here --> . - DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid, Kamen Rider Wiki '' 12:49, February 12, 2012 (UTC)'' Hyper Thanks for catching the error on Takeru's page. Must've been left over when the info was supplanted from Jayden's page. - DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid, Kamen Rider Wiki '' 08:17, February 17, 2012 (UTC)'' :That's just me saving you again! Nbajammer 23:39, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Thank you Thank you for undoing those edits that gokaisilver19 had performed earlier. Today it just seems like I can't leave the computer for a few minutes without one hundred edits occurring so I'm just glad that somebody is around to keep an eye on things. [[User talk:Digi|'DigiRanger']] 00:10, March 7, 2012 (UTC) :Not a problem. I think he's making a lot of those edits without really thinking about them - such as the 6th Ranger and Additional Rangers ones. None of the ones he added to those categories are 6ths or Additional Rangers. If he took a minute to read the category description he'd save a lot of trouble. Nbajammer 00:56, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Reneet75 Thanks for flagging that spam page and userpage. I blocked the original editor's IP address and deleted the pages. Digifiend 02:34, March 19, 2012 (UTC) :When I see those, I not only flag them, but I try to add |Non-existant user to the delete tag to show why I'm flagging it. I am not sure if you admins can see that or not, on another wiki I used to edit on that could be seen. Nbajammer 03:21, March 19, 2012 (UTC) :( Um, no offense or anything, but do you have any evidence to your statement? Pikatwig 00:07, April 9, 2012 (UTC) :Lots of it, not that I need to prove anything to you. Take a look at the Admin Noticeboard and its talk page. Take a look at Morphin Grid Projects. Take a look all over - fan worship is NOT something the wiki allows. Nbajammer 00:19, April 9, 2012 (UTC) ::What I meant was evidence to how it could be fan worship, plus what does that mean? Pikatwig 00:27, April 9, 2012 (UTC) :::Take a look at the photo captions. That's evidence enough. Any picture caption that talks about someone being cute, for instance, is representative of the poster's feelings regarding said person, and thus is fan worship. Nbajammer 00:39, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the tip Thanks for the tip of advice on the pictures thing with Mika and Hikaru's pages, the only reason I tried to change the pics was because I thought Hikaru's was too up close and Mika looked like she had an attitude problem in hers.Himeko02 03:14, June 28, 2012 (UTC) :Not a problem - I agree with the too close, just you don't want to go too far back either, or the picture loses its meaning. Those two could've easily been more about the Biomen as a team given that only a small portion of the images were of the specific rangers. Nbajammer 03:34, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Reverts Would u please stop changing my edits - 18emerc did not sign this post :No. You're adding an unnecessary category to a bunch of ranger articles that doesn't need to be added to them. Furthermore, it is a blanket category - in theory every ranger could be considered a martial artist. That is why it is being reverted. And please sign your posts. Nbajammer 04:33, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Admin Congrats on the promotion. Digifiend 08:27, June 29, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you! I am both honored and humbled to be a part of the team! Nbajammer 08:29, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I wasn't able to notify you and only had enough time to change user rights earlier. Use your new powers wisely. - DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid, Kamen Rider Wiki '' 09:30, June 29, 2012 (UTC)'' :Not a big deal, I was around doing other things occasionally monitoring the conversation ready to contribute to the queries as usual. I am very honored and humbled to be a part of the team, and I hope it makes your jobs easier knowing that you have additional administrative support. Keeping an eye on 3 wikis simultaneously must feel like a chore at times. Nbajammer 21:12, June 29, 2012 (UTC) what happend out of curiousity? Hi I was just wondering something, what happend with the badges thing they aren't showing up on pages (they wern't on my profile and it looks like yours isn't showing up either.) Himeko02 20:54, June 29, 2012 (UTC) :They were dropped because of people farming them instead of considering them as rewards for positively contributing to the wiki. In other words, people were making edits to pages because they knew they'd get a badge for it, rather than making constructive edits to help the wiki as a whole. Nbajammer 21:11, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for clering that up I was just confused on what was going on.Himeko02 21:13, June 29, 2012 (UTC) What the? The block was made by Nbajammer. Reason given: using official PR site edited photos Start of block: 13:13, July 8, 2012 Expiry of block: 15:13, July 8, 2012 Intended blockee: Dchallofjustice Block ID: #2564 Current IP address: 203.87.201.38 - DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid, Kamen Rider Wiki '' 15:06, July 8, 2012 (UTC) :Just what exactly is going on here!!?! http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Log?type=block&page=User%3ADchallofjustice Digifiend 16:37, July 8, 2012 (UTC) ::This probably won't format properly, but... 07:13, July 8, 2012 Nbajammer (Talk | contribs | block) blocked Marleg77 (Talk | contribs) with an expiry time of 1 year (account creation disabled) ‎ (using official PR site edited photos) (unblock | change block) 07:13, July 8, 2012 Nbajammer (Talk | contribs | block) changed block settings for Dchallofjustice (Talk | contribs) with an expiry time of 2 hours (account creation disabled) ‎ (using official PR site edited photos) (unblock | change block) 04:02, July 8, 2012 Dchallofjustice (Talk | contribs | block) blocked Dchallofjustice (Talk | contribs) with an expiry time of 1 year (account creation disabled) ‎ (using official PR site edited photos) (unblock | change block) ::Read this, especially the bolded part. I shortened it to 2 hours, so the mistaken block would be undone. Why DC would block himself, instead of the intended blockee, I don't know. Nbajammer 18:00, July 8, 2012 (UTC) :::I just got the chance to take another look at this, and I didn't see the Unblock option or else I'd have used that - sorry. I was only trying to help fix the mistake. Nbajammer 21:58, July 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::For future reference, if you look , you'll see an Unblock option in the same place Block normally is. Of course you'll only see the Unblock option when a user is blocked. Also, I fixed your formatting. Digifiend 01:38, July 9, 2012 (UTC) ::::LOL. Dunno what's goin' on there. Nevermind. There have been lulz. It's all good. - DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid, Kamen Rider Wiki '' 16:21, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Lightspeed Rescue Allies The pages for other seasons list rangers from team-ups, so why not the Lightspeed page? Howling Snail 17:05, July 18, 2012 (UTC) :They really shouldn't. That probably should be fixed. If you include them there, it could be confusing to some people, and would just duplicate the information. Rather than change the Lightspeed page, I think it would be better to change the others instead. Nbajammer 17:08, July 18, 2012 (UTC) ::I just checked the other pages, and they're all linked just like on Lightspeed, except for when it was less than a full team or a subset or evil rangers. Didn't have to change any of them. Nbajammer 17:32, July 18, 2012 (UTC) IP Address 99.229.41.79 99.229.41.79 is harassing me on the Power Rangers Answers page! Can you PLEASE do something about it? :Unfortunately, no. I am not an administrator on that wiki. You should look up who the admins are on that wiki and contact them, that's the best advice I can give you. Nbajammer (talk) 14:58, July 19, 2012 (UTC) ::It appears this is the page you should post on. However he has not logged in since January, so I don't know if he'll do anything or not. Nbajammer (talk) 15:04, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Code Internal code seems fine. Could be just your custom signature box. Did you copy paste without the nowiki tags? :Yeah. Didn't work. Here's what I have there: }} (with nowiki tags) - Nbajammer ::Change Yourname to Nbajammer. - :::Turns out you need Sigreal to house the code and Sig to compress it in pages. ::::So how do I make those changes? And how do I change the border color to Purple and add back the other wikis (since I see you changed some code for me)? - Nbajammer Got it fixed, but now I'd like a dark purple border with a light purple (lavender?) name. And if I wanted to add more wikis later, how do I do that? :Looking at the colours you have there, you fixed it by using my version. All I did was change Dchallofjustice to Digifiend and change the font colour for my name to red, like it was on my old sig. All you need to do is change all instances of #157DEC to purple, and the red to #B57EDC. ::Yeah, it was the only way to ensure it worked. I remembered to change the links accordingly. I'll try shifting the colors and see how it looks. :::Perfect! Thanks! ::::Is it possible to change the color of the timestamp? It's too dark to see :( :::::One of the purples needs to be changed to #B57EDC as well then, you'll have to use trial and error to find it. Probably the last or second to last one. Now it's perfect. Thanks for the help! Concerning Chouseishin GranSazer Greetings Nbajammer. While your protection of my additions to the GranSazer page is greatly appreciated, could you please unprotect them for a few more days? I still have some things to add. Sorry to be a bother. BladeBlasterRed (talk) 22:32, August 17, 2012 (UTC) :Once you've made 10 edits or been here for four days, you should be able to edit semi-protected articles. As you have 25 edits, you should be able to edit the page without us removing the protection. Welcome to the wiki! ::Digifiend is correct. We place protection on pages against new or unregistered users to avoid rampant vandalism on the wiki. This is not intended as a slight against you or any other user, but it prevents anonymous users (those with IP addresses as their username) from coming along and trashing the wiki as they see fit. From what Digifiend states, you should be able to edit the page now. Clash of the Red Rangers Whjy did you remove my entire revision? You were removing correct grammar and readding speculation and bad grammar and punctuation! Couldn't you just remove the incorrect part without destroying everything else?ToonNicker3 (talk) 19:51, August 26, 2012 (UTC) :Because your revision added back false information, stating that the film took place after episode 6, when the disc was already acquired. Therefore the movie must occur before episode 6 so that he can have the disc to be able to use it. The proof of the error is on the talk page. And please sign your posts. ::My edit did not add it back. Watchermark's did. And even if mine did, that doesn't mean everything else I changed is wrong--ToonNicker3 (talk) 19:51, August 26, 2012 (UTC) :::Your edit did - when you combined the 2 continuity bullets, you had it to be set after episode 6 as it was before I corrected it. I restored that to the correct information, but restored the remainder of your revision. ::::Well now, not only did you remove that error bullet again (see, we both made the same mistake) but you removed the entire part of RPM continuity in the continuity trivia bullet--ToonNicker3 (talk) 19:58, August 26, 2012 (UTC) User:Blast Helios I see you reverted an edit from Blast Helios on Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. Well, I found a bunch of delete templates on his user page (I performed a rollback). He's clearly a troll and a spammer. I don't suppose it's Blake again? Nope, not his style.Gaeaman788 (talk) 18:33, August 28, 2012 (UTC) :Doesn't sound anything like Blake would do. The last couple I blocked as Blake were of his style (misspellings of names, asking basic questions that could be answered if he'd look at the page, etc. Was pretty obvious it was Blake so I blocked em. This, however, doesn't seem to fit his MO. Goseiger updates We should get to updating the Goseiger episode pages, with images and the infobox. I don't know how to do proper images for each episode, so I was wondering if you could help me out with thisGaeaman788 (talk) 00:44, September 19, 2012 (UTC) :I updated the first 17 with the Gosei Cards used and article headers. I'm sure the infobox is just plug in and go if there are pictures. Unfortunately, I don't have the means of taking any right now as I have a full plate.I'll do what I can to help, though. :When I have time I'll re-watch Goseiger, guessing we should include Brajira's orbs for the last few epicsGaeaman788 (talk) 01:07, September 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Probably a good idea. Since I can't watch it right now, you'll probably want to add in the Cards used. I have the template in place already. I also think we should rename the pages that still need it to include the Epic #. :::Cancel the page moving for Goseiger's episodes, I just finished that up. Gred Out of curiousity, did you just look at the image at the top of the article or was there another article somewhere else? Because the article that is linked in the page states "It’s currently unknown which unused Shinkenger monster ”Gred” will be, but fans have speculated that he’ll be an adaptation of Narisumashi", thus it is still just speculation. :I very highly doubt they're going to post an image based solely on speculation alone. If they didn't know, they wouldn't have posted a photo at all. Furthermore, look at this. It's a Christmas special, and that's the only green and red Ayakashi that wasn't used in the show. Given those are the colors for Christmas, it's very likely that's the one they'll use. The name Gred (read a few posts down) does seem to fit in with the spirit of Christmas (Gred + e = Greed, a good lesson to teach at Christmastime). Sure, it's all speculation but there's a bit more to this than to be able write it off completely at this point. ::Next, go here and look at the bottom 2 posts on the page. DarkBlaze shares the same post from Rangerboard, but a RangerCrew admin (who was at Morphicon no less) says he's probably right. Digifiend actually posted about that too. Gokaiger vs Gavan in Akibaranger's world Remember in Akibaranger where the Space Sheriff series doesn't exist and its the Galactic Hero series or something like that? In terms of Akibarangers universe, where does that put the Gokaiger vs. Gavan team up in terms of their universe? Gaeaman788 (talk) 02:18, September 22, 2012 (UTC) :We can only speculate. I'd guess that that team-up doesn't exist. ::I haven't actually seen Akibaranger - but I'd guess it doesn't exist as well. Akibaranger's main draw was that it was all delusional - it wasn't real. Such as Akiba Red never actually meeting DekaRed, Bouken Red, or Red Hawk. :::That's irrelevant. It's established early on, that Super Sentai is a TV show, and Metal Heroes has only just started, as an anime (Ginga Keiji Gabian) rather than a tokusatsu, with the heroes' names slightly altered. Therefore Gokaiger vs Gavan cannot exist, and that's totally unrelated to the delusions premise. ::::If that's true, then why is he considered the first metal hero if he's an anime character to begin with? ::::Well I dont want to spoil it for you since the answer relates to the plot twist of Akibaranger...However, if you would like to know, Gavan's a anime character in their world, not ours. Gaeaman788 (talk) 00:37, September 24, 2012 (UTC) :::::Odds are I wasn't going to watch it anytime soon, if at all, so I don't mind the spoiler. Rhino Doubler Thanks for finding a better picture for Rhino Doubler. Steven B. Folger 23:56, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Steve The other wikis I'm not in a position to make any decision on promoting you on Kamen Rider wiki, as I'm not an admin there like I am on Metal Heroes Wiki and here. :I specifically included you for the Metal Heroes wiki. I just did it all in one go. ::OK, Anyway, if the other admins agree, I'd have no objections. My own Metal Heroes knowledge is mostly limited to the Ameritokus. Spanish Version of The Morphin Grid Please help with the Spanish version, in order to grow The Morphin Grid! Anyone who knows Spanish or Castilian has to work with me! This clear? http://es.powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Portada Angel135 (talk) 13:09, September 30, 2012 (UTC) :My spanish is not as good as it used to be, and it isn't my native tongue either - I won't be of much help. I also have a lot of things to do on my plate. Wish I could help though. Mighty Morphin redirect I just undeleted the Mighty Morphin page. The character pages use that redirect to avoid displaying the full name in the infobox. It IS needed. :Those pages should be edited to reflect Might Morphin Power Rangers - because Mighty Morphin has 3 seasons. Trini was not in all 3 seasons. The seasons are named Mighty Morphin Power Rangers also, not Mighty Morphin. It isn't needed at all, which is why I deleted it. The edits you reverted go to the proper page, we don't need a redirect to go there. It is unnecessary clutter and reads poorly. Needed pages Where can I find a list of pages that need to be created? I want to do some more good around here. If you can direct me to this I would be very grateful. Also I can add images to anything from Mighty Morphin 1,2 and 3 and also Ninja Storm if need be. Matt Seay (talk) 01:34, October 13, 2012 (UTC) :You'll find that , though use discretion - some of them aren't really needed (for instance, Tsuyoshi Kaijou is Akarenger's name so Kaijou Tsuyoshi isn't needed. In that case, change the links to point to the right name). :Okay thanks. Matt Seay (talk) 17:11, October 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Just took a quick glance on the list and some are remnants of old spam pages long deleted. Naturally, you don't want to create them either. ::True, I have expierance with creating pages and editing. I know that stuff like Mighty Morphin Power Ranger: The Next Generation Season 1 is not a real season that needs an article. Or Mighty Morphin Pirate Rangers. Matt Seay (talk) 17:29, October 13, 2012 (UTC)